


My Cliché Romance

by humblenoodle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cliche, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kinda, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), maybe some day i'll write something other than shance, sorta - Freeform, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humblenoodle/pseuds/humblenoodle
Summary: When Lance moved in with Takashi Shirogane, the last thing on his mind had been falling in love with the guy, though it was no surprise to anyone when he did.Falling in love with Shiro was easy.Dealing with the aftermath was a hell of a lot harder.





	My Cliché Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Another practice fic! This one is a _lot_ longer than I originally anticipated to make it, but I really enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I also randomly inserted trans Lance half-way through because I love him.
> 
> This one is technically for [Haley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro) (but also kinda [Brie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheithkeef), because you said your fave was also roommates), so I hope you like it loves. <3
> 
> A huge thank you to [Marita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangotangerine) especially for betaing this fic! (Also [Cass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/after_midnightmunchies/pseuds/after_midnightmunchies), and [MiiShii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleLady17), I love you guys!)
> 
> Enjoy? :)

When Lance moved in with Takashi Shirogane, the last thing on his mind had been falling in love with the guy, though it was no surprise to anyone when he did.

Falling in love with Shiro was easy.

Dealing with the aftermath was a hell of a lot harder.

Lance was all for the cheesy romances — the cliché, over the top Disney-esque love stories; the coffee shop au with the two characters bonding over scribbled notes on the sides of crushed Starbucks cups; even the red string of fate, tying soulmates together over miles of separation. For years, he'd dreamed of having his knight in shining armor sweep him off his feet and carry him off into the sunset. Lance yearned for love at first sight. He craved the perfect "Happily Ever After."

What he was not prepared for was constantly imagining that person, his knight, being _Shiro._

It was painful to live with the object of your affections. Lance felt cornered, like he couldn't _breathe,_ because Shiro's presence seeped into every corner. There was no place for Lance to retreat to without some piece of Shiro being there and making Lance guilty all over again for having fallen in love. Even Lance's own bedroom wasn't safe, with little gifts from Shiro over their two years of living together dotting his dresser — Lance's favorite being the ceramic whale. The tail was slightly chipped from a close-call while cleaning one day, but it was still adorable. Shiro had given it to him for his twenty-second birthday, just three months after they'd moved in together.

That's not to say Lance had fallen right away. Shiro seemed so unattainable to the point Lance actually hated him at first. Like, who had the _right_ to make this man so benevolent while looking like a Greek god all the while? Lance was _spiteful._ Life was giving him two massive middle fingers while throwing this golden ray of humanity into his life, and leaving Lance to watch handsome, perfect Shiro run around and save kittens out of trees, or whatever gods do in their free time.

Seems like something he'd do, that wonderful asshole.

In reality, during his free time Shiro liked to meditate, read, study, or play his guitar, perched in the beveled window of their shared apartment and softly singing any tune that came to mind. Shiro's voice was absolutely amazing, and Lance always paused whatever he was doing to listen, silently tapping his foot along to the beat.

Over time, Lance learned more about Shiro and his initial hatred turned into admiration. Shiro had come from a poorer family on the outskirts of Kyoto, Japan, where he'd lived with his grandparents after his parents abandoned him at seven years old. After his grandfather's passing when he was fourteen, his grandmother moved them to America for Shiro to have that better, grander life she'd heard of growing up. Shiro learned English all on his own, and studied as hard as he could in order to make his grandmother proud.

"For so long, and even now," Shiro had told Lance, eyes distant as he recalled his story, "Everything I had done, and continue to do, was to honor all the sacrifices she made for me so I could have the life I always dreamed of."

And, looking to his own mom, who single handedly brought their entire family of nine from Cuba to America to give her children a better life, his mom who he does _everything_ for, Lance could finally see past that golden light surrounding Shiro. Suddenly Shiro wasn't a god anymore. He was just another lost kid trying to give back to a parent who'd gone to the ends of the earth for them.

Lance was doomed from then on out to fall in love.

"Hey, Shiro?" Lance called, poking his head out from the kitchen. Shiro looked up from the book he was reading, glasses slightly askew on his face. "Do you think you could come help for a second?"

"You're asking _me_ to help you in the kitchen?" Shiro laughed, but set aside his book, glasses settling comfortably on top. "I thought I was banned."

"Whaaaat? No. Why would I ban you anyway? It's not like you set the stove on fire, or burned rice, or—“

"Alright!" Shiro held up his hands in defense. "I get it, I'm a terrible cook! Why are you asking for my help then?"

"I don't want to cut scallions," Lance replied simply, nudging Shiro over to the cutting board where the green onions had been neatly laid out for him. "This is so simple I don't think even you could mess it up. Just cut off the white end, then slice it all up in little, one-fourth of an inch pieces."

Shiro blew some white strands of hair out of his eyes, crossing his arms and _hooo boi Lance do not look at his bulging muscles hhhnng—_

"I don't know... can I handle this?"

"I believe in you, babe," Lance teased, placing the knife firmly in Shiro's hand. He guided his hand down, totally not feeling up that amazing arm as he did, and started slicing. "Easy does it. There you go! I'm so proud of you. You're a big boy now!"

"This does not require that much patronizing," Shiro whined, sticking his lower lip out in a pout, and good lord his face was so close, Lance could make out the little individual freckles that dotted around his scar. Lance's heart skipped a few beats and he took a startled step backwards, wondering what had possessed him to get so close in the first place. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" Yikes, that was more of a squeak than a reassurance. Shiro's flat look was not convinced. "Yeah, no, I'm great. Never better. So excited for stew, you know? _Stew_ , nice word, yeah? Beef stew. Great, okay. I should get the meat started."

Lance spun on his heel, stumbling over to the sink where the bagged meat floated in warm water to thaw, mentally berating himself. _Christ, Lance, you need to get a hold of yourself. You're acting like an idiot. Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid stupid!_

Shiro's hand pressed against his side, gently urging Lance to turn back around to face him. Lance's eyes squeezed shut as he moved, and oh lord, he didn't even need to be able to see to feel how close Shiro was. The man was practically covering him, his broad shoulders curled around them like a protective bubble. Suddenly Lance was just so grateful that he couldn't visibly pop a boner, because this situation would have just been so much worse if he had.

"Lance..." Shiro voice was stupid soft, full of caring and limitless understanding. The kind of voice that you'd use to talk to a puppy that was crying. Crying puppies is the saddest thing, you know? Like who hurt such an innocent creature enough that it cried? Lance was probably gonna cry too, and thinking about _puppies_ crying wasn't helping. "Lance, please look at me?"

Slowly, Lance peeked open his eyes, resolutely staring past Shiro's shoulder at the door. It was a nice door — solid, wood, always locked and unlocked easily. No problems there. Shiro sighed, hands squeezing lightly where they'd settled on Lance's hips.

"You've been acting weird lately. Every time we get close, you get all antsy. Is something the matter? Have I done anything to make you uncomfortable?"

What?

"What?"

Shiro frowned when Lance met his eyes finally, bewildered at the question. Shiro was literally the best guy in existence, there was no way he'd done anything to make Lance uncomfortable. _Especially_ not after living together for so long.

As if suddenly realizing how close they were, eyes darting up and down, Shiro began to take a step back, head ducking apologetically. Lance's hand shot out to grab his arm, keeping them pressed together.

_Crapola. What now?! I didn't think this through, oh shoot, ooooh lordy.._

"You always seem uncomfortable when we're close like this," Shiro murmured, breath brushing across Lance's nose. "Like right now, you're so tense..."

"No," Lance hurriedly said, speaking over Shiro and his increasingly panicked thoughts. "No, I'm... you _definitely_ do not make me uncomfortable."

"Then what's wrong, Lance?"

_Can't say—_

_Ruin everything—_

_Want to so bad—_

_You're everything—_

_So wonderful—_

_Gotta say it—_

_Can't say it—_

_Have to say it—_

"I love you," Lance blurted. "Like, I'm stupid in love with you, it's not even funny anymore. But who _wouldn't_ fall in love with you, right? You're _you_ , but I'm just _me_ so I'm trying not to, like, get in the way or whatevmmmf!"

Lance's back slammed against the counter as Shiro crowded against him, grip almost painfully tight as their lips met. Shiro kissed with all the power of a hurricane, unbridled and desperate, and Lance was just left to _succumb_ and _take,_ drowning in the wind.

"Why didn't you," Shiro gasped between kisses, "say anything sooner?"

"I thought," Shiro's thumbs rubbed circles into his hips, "that you," Lance's hands trailed up Shiro's arms, "wouldn't ever like me," Shiro's tongue darted out to taste his, "like that."

"Lance, you are..." Shiro sucked in a sharp breath, working his jaw. His eyes found Lance's, staring, searching. Lance didn't know what he saw there, but Shiro seemed satisfied. "One of the most wonderful, handsome, talented guys I know. If I didn't fall for you, I'd be the world's biggest _moron._ "

Tears stung Lance's eyes almost instantly, and his throat was suddenly awfully dry to the point it almost hurt to swallow. Lance's entire body rejected the idea that Shiro could be in love with him. There was just no way, it didn't make sense. He wasn't meant to love him back.

"Hey, Lance," Shiro whispered, tilting his head up. Lance avoided his eyes again, not wanting Shiro to see how close he was to tears _again._ "I love you so much, and I can tell you don't believe me..."

Lance let out a wobbly laugh, and Shiro chased the first tear away with his thumb and a loving smile. Lord, Lance didn't deserve this, he'd not done anything to _earn it._

"But I will prove it to you." Shiro paused, tilting his head to the side like a little puppy. "Can I kiss you again?"

"If you don't, I'm banning you from the kitchen again."

Shiro snorted, and said, "You'd do that anyway!" but he was kissing Lance again and Lance stopped really caring about everything else.

There was still something desperate in the way Shiro kissed him, swelling like a tidal wave, even more overwhelming than before. Lance opened up to it, tongue darting teasingly into Shiro's mouth, and smirking when he followed. A low groan rumbled in Shiro's chest, and suddenly his hands were hooking under Lance's thighs, hoisting him up on the counter. Shiro pushed in between his legs, yanking their hips tight together.

"I would make a pun, but I think you're just excited to see me," Lance purred, teasingly nipping at Shiro's lower lip. Shiro huffed, rolling his hips lightly against Lance.

"Always, baby."

Baby? Oh, he could get used to that. Lance could also get used to Shiro grinding against him like that, hoo god. And the way he reverently kissed down his throat? Lance was _alive,_ this was _great._ With a small moan, Lance's head rolled back, happily exposing his neck to Shiro.

"I still can barely believe it," Lance whispered. Shiro nipped at the little sensitive spot under Lance's ear with a questioning hum, smiling against his skin when Lance squirmed. "I never thought — I've wanted this for so long, wanted you."

 _"_ _Shit,_ I've wanted you so bad, Lance," Shiro murmured, the words nearly a growl, gravely in his ears. The mood turns hot stupid fast, but Lance was not complaining, no sir. Any part of his brain that argued could fuck right the hell off. "You're such a tease, strutting around in those damn shorts all the time. I've wanted to bend you over every piece of furniture in this house since we first moved in together."

Lance whined sharply, legs trembling with the sudden wave of desire that boiled in his stomach. Shiro pulled his head up sharply, lips rough when they crashed against his. Shiro coaxed his lips apart, tongue delving into Lance's mouth, taking and taking and _taking._ Time ceased to exist, ceased to matter. It could have been a few minutes, or a few hours, but all Lance knew was  _Shiro_.

Shiro pulled away at some point to murmur against Lance's lips, "I want to finger your pretty little hole open and fuck you so hard you won't remember anything but my touch for the rest of your life. Is that okay with you?"

Lance's head slumps against Shiro's shoulder, whole body _burning._

" _Hoooo boy, yes, please,_ ** _god_** _."_

* * *

"I'm so mad," Lance declares much, much later, laying across Shiro's chest. Shiro raises an eyebrow at him, fingers combing gently through his hair. "I cannot believe you made me wait two years for your cock. _Two years Takashi_  — don't laugh, I'm serious — you said you've wanted this too, why wait so long?"

"Because we're both horrible at communication, me especially." Shiro considered Lance, then snorted. "Surprisingly for you, since you're such a chatterbox. I'm surprised it didn't accidentally slip out at some point.”

"Hey! I'm good at keeping secrets!" Lance laughed at Shiro's flat stare, and amended, "Okay, not really, but this one was important. That's all."

"I'm glad you finally said something though," Shiro said honestly. "I thought I'd have to move out because I somehow chased you away."

"Baby, I'll follow you anywhere."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes... Especially now."

"Cockslu—OW!"

**Author's Note:**

> hfesijn yeah can you tell idk how to build up a pron scene
> 
> oh whale. 
> 
> random edit is for my friend


End file.
